


【Toothcup】Toothache（全）

by dearwu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文，搬运存放。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, toothcup - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【Toothcup】Toothache（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，搬运存放。

四周很静，只有支撑不住的雪团从屋顶落下的声音。

Hiccup睁开眼睛，习惯性的看了一眼窗外，而后放心的缩进被子里，便是在这个时候，他感觉肚子被重物一压，睡意登时四飞五散，“噢，Toothless，天刚亮，时间还早。”

Toothless张开嘴巴，猛地舔了它的人类一下。Hiccup感觉Toothless滑溜的舌头在他的脸上游移，头疼的同时，蓦地嗅出一丝不对劲，“Toothless，你怎么啦？”

Toothless嘴巴大张，可伸缩的尖牙刷刷刷的一探而出，Hiccup借着微光仔细端详，蓦地发现夜煞后排的牙齿有些毁蚀的痕迹，他的好奇心一下子被勾了起来，“噢，这个是……蛀牙？Toothless，老实交代，你最近是不是背着我偷吃了什么？”

Toothless不满的瞅着它的人类，从喉咙发出抗议的低吟。

Hiccup抱歉的笑了笑，“看来是纯粹的蛀牙了？放心，晚点我带你去找Gobber治疗。”

Toothless继续用鼻子拱着它的人类，那意思像是在说，我才不去。

“这可不行，Toothless，我们不能不管你的牙齿，就算是撒娇也没用。”

Toothless从鼻间哼了一声，扭过身体，愤愤的用翅膀盖住眼睛。

几分钟过后，它感觉有人爬上了它的背，那人的义肢极为小心的避开它的尾翼，尽挑鳞片严实的地方踩，似是怕把它弄疼了。背上传来那人再温柔也不过的声音，尽管努力压抑，但它还是听出了一丝像是发现新大陆般跃跃欲试的意味，Toothless原有的感动顿时消散得一乾二净——难道它的牙齿坏了对Hiccup来说真的很稀奇？

Hiccup戳着它的耳朵，有一下没一下的轻抚，Toothless坚持了十来秒后，终于还是弃械投降，极为享受的瞇起眼睛，允许Hiccup挠它的下巴。Hiccup见状循循善诱：“相信我，伙伴，Gobber绝对能治好你的牙齿，我们得去一趟。”

Toothless低低叫了一声，将头撇过一旁。

“怎么？” Hiccup托腮看它，“难道你想让我医治吗？”

Toothless轻轻的舔了Hiccup一下。

“但我可不是这方面的专家，Toothless，我觉得我们应该——”

Toothless呲牙。

“好吧，好吧。” Hiccup耸肩，“我会治好你的蛀牙的，我保证。”

事实证明，安抚的话永远受用，Toothless挪开翅膀，露出两只眼睛，回头望向它的人类。Hiccup朝它微微一笑，随即靠着它盘腿坐下，极富研究精神的托起下巴，“话说回来，这可是新发现，我本以为夜煞的可伸缩牙齿和其他龙不一样，现在看来——”

不等Hiccup说完，Toothless尾巴一甩，将它的人类扫平在地，打定主意终止这个话题。Hiccup躺在地上扭头看向他的龙，用义肢踢了踢Toothless的腿，“嘿，伙伴，你想说你不承认那是蛀牙吗？”

Toothless咿咿呀呀了几声。

“好吧。” Hiccup翻了个身和他的龙对视，“等天一亮，我们就来找出你蛀牙的原因。”

太阳从云端冒出头，Hiccup睁开眼睛。Toothless的头从翅膀钻出来，委屈的看向它的人类，那表情绝对说不上平和。

它张开嘴巴，示意Hiccup端详，Hiccup认真的看了看，担忧的问：“很疼吗？Toothless。”

Toothless用鼻子在Hiccup的胸前拱了拱，那是肯定的意思。

“我得带你去找Gobber——”见Toothless警惕的瞇起眼，Hiccup赶紧补了一句：“放心，我只是去找他拿工具，我保证我会亲手治好你的蛀牙的。”

就在一人一龙抵达Gobber的住处，Hiccup这才发现，前者一大清早便乘着他的龙去搜罗材料，偌大的工房空无一人。幸运的是，这对Hiccup来说并不是坏消息，至少Toothless会愿意待在这里给自己看病了。

“首先，Toothless，让我看看你的牙齿。” Hiccup拿着钳子走向他的龙，Toothless几乎是同时后退了一大步，Hiccup锲而不舍的往前，Toothless继续后退，Hiccup看了看自己手上的工具，又看了一眼他的龙，试图安抚：“没事的，伙伴，我不是要拔你的牙齿，但你知道的，我得找出原因才好医治。”

Toothless和Hiccup对视了几秒，而后垂下头，尾巴有一搭没一搭的扫着地板。

见Toothless如此沮丧，Hiccup也于心不忍，“好吧，我换个工具。”

Toothless乖乖张开嘴巴，让Hiccup固定住它的舌头，Hiccup十分仔细的查看了一遍，嘴上喃喃：“真是奇怪，牙齿看上去虽有些受损，但那比较像是自然损坏，况且毁损的范围并没有危及你的牙槽，照理说你应该不会感到疼痛，怎么会……”

Toothless咕囔了一声，尾巴在地面乱扫。Hiccup拍了拍它的头，蓦地像是想到了什么，“噢，牙槽，就是牙槽！Toothless，先把你的牙齿收回去。”

夜煞的尖牙登时嗖的一声不见踪迹，Hiccup这次挑了一把镊子，仔细的检查起Toothless的口腔。果不其然，就在那一排排光秃秃的牙槽里，Hiccup发现了Toothless牙疼的始作俑者——一根鱼刺，它就嵌在牙肉里。肯定是Toothless进食时，无意间让鱼刺钻进牙槽，随着牙齿从牙槽伸出、缩回，无形之中加剧了鱼刺的侵蚀，也难怪Toothless闹牙疼。

Hiccup小心翼翼的将那根鱼刺拔起，随后又检查起口腔内的其他区域，确定再没有其他烦人的“入侵者”后，Hiccup拍了拍他的龙，“好了，现在感觉如何？”

Toothless用尾巴卷住他的人类，将人拉向自己，欢快的舔了对方一脸。

Hiccup被舔得招架不住，只得举手投降：“很好，很好，Toothless，我明白你的心情了，解决牙疼问题任谁都会开心的。噢，Toothless，别舔了——”

就在他们两个打闹间，外头传来重物降落的声响。Gobber精神奕奕的走进屋，直嚷嚷：“嘿，今天真是大丰收——咦，Hiccup，你在这儿做什么？”说完环视屋内一番，“你手上还拿着我的看牙工具，怎么，是你的夜煞口腔出了什么问题吗？”

Hiccup瞥了Toothless一眼，后者瞇起眼睛看他，那意思再明显也不过——绝对不准把我牙槽卡鱼刺的事迹全盘供出。Hiccup只得心虚解释：“呃，就是例行性检查牙齿罢了，你知道的，每一头龙多少都有牙疼问题。”

而后他感觉Toothless顶了他的后背一下，夜煞继续表示意见，哪怕是透漏一星半点也不行。

当然，Gobber可不明白他们两个之间的波涛汹涌，只是极为赞许道：“你的观念很正确，Hiccup，有空你甚至可以帮你的龙清洁牙齿。你懂的，那能大大降低他们牙齿损坏的机率。”

“我会的，Gobber，谢谢你。”

随着交流结束，被晾在一旁的黑龙理所当然的跟着它的人类离开。

天气正好，微风带起了Hiccup的发丝。

Hiccup骑上他的龙，而后狡黠一笑：“我们起飞吧，牙疼先生。”

\--Fin--


End file.
